


Inappropriate Touch

by delorita



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate Touch

There is a hand on my knee.

A warm hand moving ever so slowly up my thigh, towards the inside.

I suppress a gasp.

One part of me wants to slap the inquisitive fingers away, the other part - the too long neglected one - is longing for the touch.

The room is darkened. Sam explains the complicated technical aspects of our last mission to General Hammond.

Janet and Teal'c sitting in front of us, listening intendly.

I spread my legs wider.

Jack shoots me a fleeting glance, smirks and his fingers continue their journey, getting dangerously close towards my aching balls.

"Jack!" I huff under my breath, leaning into the massage anyway.

He grins at me, winking, knowing how much I crave this, since we haven't had any chance to make out recently.

I boldly lay my hand on his groin. His cock is hard, inviting. He almost jumps out of his chair.

When Teal'c turns his head slowly and moves his eyebrow, we had drawn our hands away just in time.

Hopefully.

+

After the meeting T murmurs in a low voice into my ear, "DanielJackson, I believe it would be necessary that O'Neill and yourself should meet in a storage room."

F I N


End file.
